Space
by Pasts-Hormony2
Summary: There was a rift between them... It was terrifying space that made him sick with worry. Why was she ignoring him like a plague? -Birthday present for Winds of Chaos-


Title: Space

By: Pasts-Hormony2

Date/ Time Completed: August 27, 2010 – 7:59 pm

Rating: K

P.O.V: Fid Flash

Dedicated to: Winds of Chaos! Happy belated birthday, Heaven. I hope this isn't as crappy as I think it is… But seriously, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you like it Heaven! (And others)

Space

We lived in close quarters, but lately there was nothing. No air, no words, no anger.

It was odd.

Living with her had been different a few months ago. She used to be the blunt, somewhat obnoxious, yet still the fun loving girl she had been before she turned to the good side. There hadn't been a rift between us as there was now. She was disturbingly quiet and almost timid now and frankly, it scared me. I wasn't one to like the silence, and there seemed to be an abundance of it in my once lively apartment. Instead of seeing her flitting around the kitchen as she used to, I came home to the sight of her sitting near the window with a mug of tea in her hands, looking hauntingly like Raven.

I threw my black zip up coat on the couch and ran my hand through my hair once, as if I were readying myself against the impending stress I knew was to come. "Jinx… do you want anything to eat?" I asked while cautiously nearing her chair.

No response came and I stopped and stood in front of her, taking in her blank eyes that were usually shining and not only due to their bright hue. Her hair was in a sloppy braid with several pieces falling around her neck and face due to the irregularity of its length. I sighed quietly, sitting next to her and stared out the window. She made no movements to acknowledge me, so I guessed that it was alright to stay near to her.

The sky outside was a dark shade of grey with a turbulent blue shade smattered here and there as if a careless painter had lost inspiration in the rumbling canvas before him. Somber and overcast clouds swelled with the water they were holding inside; waiting like ticking time bombs for the right moment to release a downpour of icy rain. The usual hustle and bustle of civilians walking from school, work, and the store was gone so that only the faint sound of the rapidly approaching thunder remained.

Jinx took a sip of her tea and I saw her wince when she noticed how cool it had become. Had she spent all day in that chair just staring out the window?

"Would you like me to make you some new tea?" I question, desperate to do _anything_. I didn't care what it was, I just wanted her to talk to me, to say something so that I would know she was alive and not just the semi-empty shell of a person she was now. My hand laid on her shoulder and I felt her flinch under my touch.

"Please, leave me alone."

Her words stung whether she knew it or not. I wanted to comfort her, to show her how much I cared… how much I _loved_ her, and she was pushing me away. Seeing her like this, it made me mad at myself for not trying to drag her out of this funk earlier. I had let it go for much too long, and here she was, looking broken and paler than usual and positively sad. All I wanted now was for her to see that I was worried and that having her depressed was making me depressed. It was selfish of me, but I never wanted to see a frown on her face when I was around. Her emotions affected mine, and if she was having a bad day, so was I.

Currently I was having a bad day.

"Jinx… tell me what's going on. I want to help you." My fingers trailed up her shoulder to cup the back of her neck in my palm. Her skin was initially cool under my touch, but once I let the pad of my thumb make soothing circles, warmth began to spread on her nape and ooze to her arms like syrup in the Sahara.

I felt her try to move away from me, but I didn't allow any room for her to do so. "Don't do this to me!" Her voice was hoarse from what I guessed to be held back tears and I stopped breathing in much needed oxygen altogether.

I had never seen Jinx cry. I never wanted to, unless it was out of joy or happiness which seemed unlikely due to her sometimes less than sunny disposition and pride.

"Tell me what I'm doing to you. I didn't know I did something wrong."

Her shoulders trembled and her head bent forward as tears cascaded from her tightly shut eyes. "You haunted me!" Her voice shook as bits of her pink hair fell in her face, hiding her show of pain from my wary and puzzled gaze. I felt Jinx's arm move and watched as she clutched at her wrist where a thin charm bracelet was clipped on. A silver horseshoe charm that hung from her arm would have caused me to laugh derisively any other day. Now it only caused my curiosity to grow to an innumerable amount; way off the wonder Richter scale. I had never seen her wear any jewelry despite her usual choker and the occasional ring, so this delicate piece of memorabilia stoked the fire in me that burned to know what the hell was going on.

"How did I haunt you, Jinx?" I kept my voice soft as I resisted the urge to wrap her up in my arms. There was something about seeing her this vulnerable that made me want to do nothing but hold her and protect her from everything in the entire world that could possibly hurt her.

"Just like they did…" I heard her mutter as she sniffled in a desperate attempt to slow her tears.

My brows knit in confusion. Just like who did?

Her sadness quickly turned to anger as I saw a flash of bright pink pass through her red-rimmed eyes. "They got rid of me and then they _died_!" Jinx spat, looking an awful lot like an angry cat - a really angry cat that was left out during a flash flood and needed to be carried home in a warm blanket and a pair of loving arms.

Realization hit me as I remembered seeing a calendar in her bedroom with a tiny dot marked for today's date. I had thought nothing of it before, it was just a miniscule circle among the hordes of her other notations and stickers to remind her of things. But now I understood.

I gently tugged her into my grasp and made it so that my arms folded around her shoulders in a loose embrace that she could easily escape from if she wished to. Jinx's muscles stiffened under my touch, but she seemed too tired to move an inch.

"Jinx… What do I have to do with your pare- with them?" I whispered my question; half hoping that she wouldn't hear me out of the fear that my inquiry would cause her more pain.

I hadn't ever asked about her parents, or even her past. I had divulged my boring life story in hopes that she would learn to trust me with such vital information, just as I trusted her. But I never pushed her to bare her very soul to me. We both knew that when the time would come, secrets would escape and there would be nothing we could do about it.

"My mom used to make me tea whenever I was cold… And my dad would hold me when there was a thunderstorm." She took deep breaths and I felt every single exhale warm my skin under my blue civilian shirt. "And you're so like them." She choked on her sobs and I held tightly to me. She didn't clutch at me like one normally would, but her knees buckled under the strain of her misery so her small figure was leaning heavily on me as if I was holding her to earth like an anchor would keep a ship in place. Pieces of her pink hair were in my face and right under my nose, intoxicating me with her scent that was mixed with warmth from our somewhat desperate hug. Moments where we were so close were rare even with our relationship status being 'closer than friends'.

"Do you want me to stop…?"

"No."

Things got quiet for a moment and I felt Jinx shift in my arms so that her hands were no longer limp at her side, but gripping the back of my shirt.

"I'm – I've just never had anyone to take care of me. Especially on this day. Please don't ever, _ever_ stop being you." I nodded above her and only held her closer in a silent show that I was here to take care of her, whether she liked it or not. She was special to me, and I couldn't let go of her now.

Especially not now.

"I won't."

oOoOo

A/N: This was really random…. And yes, it has a crappy ending. Be expecting more Flinx work from me. I'm on a bit of a roll with this couple… Now I just need to get to work on my Harry Potter one… Ugh… Wish me luck!


End file.
